TERRY & CANDY: THE MISSING CHAPTERS
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: I got inspired to write missing chapters from my fic "TERRY & CANDY" I hope you like it! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Terry & Candy**_

_**The missing chapters  
Chapter I**_

You can read the other fanfiction here: s/4040338/1/Terry-and-Candy

It was fall and Candy was at the Pony Home for a few months. She was taking care of the children and she was helping the doctor of the village. She was trying to keep her mind busy since her break up with Terry. Having Daniel Leagan hitting on her and the great uncle William saving her life, one more time. But she had given him shelter, she took care of him when he had lost his memory… The Leagan Family had made lots of problems for her… She had lost her job at the hospital and she was working at, she had found a job with Dr. Martin at the Happy Clinic. In the end, she was back at the Pony Home, since it was the place she felt good with the children and the father tree, she never got tired of climbing. She also wrote in her diary to relief herself, her pain, at least she was sharing her pain in her diary.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terrence Grandchester had done his duty, he had married the woman who had saved his life… Sometimes he wished he had died… Why did Susanna saved his life? HE was dead anyway. He had done what was expected of him… It was his wedding night, while his wife was in the bathroom getting ready, he was writing a letter to his beloved… which he was never going to mail…

_**"My dear Candy,**_

_**I did it. I did what was expected of me; I married the woman who saved my life, I married Susanna Marlowe and as soon as it was done, I regretted it. But now, I suppose that it's too late, I'm going to try to make her happy… She seemed happy to be married to me, but all I could see was your face instead of her hers and it allowed me to continue…**_

_**Ever since the moment I met you on that boat, I had fallen in love with you… and I never stopped loving you… you're my dream, my biggest dream and I was incapable to make come true because of this circumstances… Susanna is nice, always smiling and taking my bad mood, she took me back after my ride to hell… I came back because of you, because I saw you cry on me and my misery. I don't ever want to make you cry like that. I want you to be happy in your life without me… I will always pray for your happiness… I don't know how I'm going to continue living without you, but I have to try… I have to fulfill my conjugal duty and I'm telling you that I'm sick to my stomach just thinking about it…"**_

He finished his letter and put it away to wait for his wife… feeling miserable…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Albert was on a trip and when he came back, he went to the Pony Home to see Candy.

\- Albert! She said smiling, how nice of you to come and see me!

Albert looked at her. She was still sad, she was still not over her break up with Terry. She was still too good for her own good. She loved Terry and she she had left him to another woman. The feelings he had for her were even stronger than before. She was a remarkable young woman.

\- I came to see how you were…

\- I'm fine Albert, don't you see it? I'm taking care of the children and I'm helping the doctor of the village as a nurse.

\- Really? And you like that?

\- Yes, it reminds me when I did it years ago before I went to nursing school, that kind of tipped my decision to become a nurse… now to do it as a nurse, it's interesting, I know what's wrong with the patients and what to do to make them feel better. Sometimes, when the doctor is not available right away, they come and get me… and I'm really important, people depend on me…

\- That's very good, Candy, but what about you? Are you happy?

Candy didn't reply. She knew he was talking about her break up with Terry. Tears came to her eyes.

\- It's been months, you'd think the pain would go away… For Anthony, I had no choice, he was gone and never coming back… but Terry is still on this earth…

Albert didn't say anything. He remembered his meeting with Terry… who had turned his back to his duty, without talking to Candy. Maybe he should've encouraged him to talk to Candy so she could move on? But it was too late now. Candy had to live with the decision she had made to leave the man she loved to another woman. His heart was full of love for her.

\- Candy, I came to make you an offer…

\- What kind of offer?

\- Well, I need help

\- With what?

\- Well, I'm back and I'm going to take the family business back…

\- Finally? The great uncle William is going to take control of the company?

\- Yes and I would like you to help me…

\- With what? I don't know anything about your family business…

\- I'm not going to ask you what you don't know what to do… but there are a lots of receptions, dinners, cocktails and I need a date…

\- Albert, you know that I don't like those kind of things…

\- Come one, Candy, it's not that hard… All you have to do is make conversation and smile… and talk about the weather…

\- And what will I get in return?

\- In return?

\- Yes, you want me to do some things I don't like at all, it deserves a compensation, don't you think so?

\- My charming presence?

\- Albert, I'm serious… they need me at the Pony Home…

\- All right, I could help you with that. I'm going to hire a doctor and a nurse and they will be paid by Andrew Enterprises…

\- Oh, said Candy happy, you'd do that for me?

\- After everything you've done for me, my little Candy? But of course! I should've done it a long time ago…

\- I was thinking about something…

\- What?

\- Do you remember Dr. Martin from the Happy Clinic?

\- I know I had amnesia, but I remember well, he's also part of my recovery, I owe him…

\- That's perfect. You could hire him for the Pony Home. The village doctor is retiring and the people from the village need a clinic… You could finance it for the village and the Pony Home could also take advantage…

\- That's a great idea you had there, Candy. You see, you're good in business!

\- Oh my God! Albert! You're like Santa Claus! You get a list of demand and you execute it!

Albert burst out laughing. The great aunt was pressuring him, he had to get married… But he didn't want to marry any of the women from Chicago's High Society, whom he didn't know… And he was already in love… with Candy! But he knew she still had her heart broken by her break up with Terry… But he knew she will eventually move on with her life… eventually.

\- So now that the Pony Home and the village will have their doctor, would you accept my offer?

\- As soon as Dr. Martin arrives with the new nurse, I will be yours!

She had said that so innocently. She didn't know how much he loved her when she said those words which warmed his heart… He smiled…

He made arrangements with George to transfer Dr. Martin to the village, so he would become their doctor and the the children of the Pony Home at the same time. He hired a nurse to help him out and another nurse exclusively for the Pony Home to do what Candy was doing freeing her that way. He had a reception for the inaugural of the village clinic…

Albert came to the Pony Home to be Candy's date for the reception. Candy got ready in her room with Sister Maria.

\- Mr. Albert is there, Candy, she said smiling

\- Why are you smiling like that, Sister Maria?

\- He's going to be your date for tonight…

\- Yes…

\- And after that, you said you were going to go stay with him at the manor… in Lakewood and Chicago.

\- Sister Maria, you know that I was living with M. Albert when I lived in Chicago.

\- Yes and you risked your reputation by the same occasion

\- I couldn't really abandon him…

\- Why?

\- He saved my life when I was younger…

\- So you're just grateful?

\- He was also a friend…

\- A very good friend…

Candy looked at her "mommy" and she was wondering what was going through her mind…

\- Sister Maria?

\- Albert is very handsome and very rich and look what he's done for you… a clinic in the village! We haven't had a doctor in the village forever! The patients had to go to another town and sometimes they couldn't go to the other town…

\- What are you insinuating?

\- That Albert is doing everything to get your attention…

\- I beg your pardon?

\- He's in love with you, Candy!

\- Albert? No he's not…

\- Are you sure?

\- He's grateful because I helped him when he had amnesia…

\- A "thank you" would've been enough, don't you think so? He went beyond "thank you"

Candy looked at her.

\- Candy, your "adoptive father" wants you to go and live with him and go with him on parties and receptions…

\- That I hate

\- That you hate and you go to to make him happy…

\- So what?

\- So like do like him a little, don't you?

Candy didn't hate Albert, she loved him… as a friend, a big brother, not like she loved Terry.

\- Candy, said Sister Maria, when you have what you want, you take what they give you…

Her mommy wanted her to be happy. She knew that she was sad because of Terry who was married to his duty… she smiled at her.

\- I'm telling you to keep an open mind, Candy and to look at the opportunities that are going to open to you if you're part of the high society of Chicago…

\- Thank you, Sister Maria, said Candy hugging her

\- You are very beautiful inyour evening gown, the ladies from the high society have nothing on you… In fact, they're going to envy you for you beauty and your elegance and for your date…

\- My bags are packed, said Candy, I'm going to miss you.

\- You too, Candy. I was so happy you came back here to take care of the children… life is made of ups and downs…

\- Thank you, Sister Maria.

Candy got out to meet Albert who was also very elegant in a dark suit.

\- Good evening, Albert, said Candy

\- You're very beautiful, Candy.

He gave her a bouquet of red roses…

\- Thank you very much! They're beautiful!

\- You're welcome.

Miss Pony and Sister Maria were there looking at them. They also went to the reception. Albert sent his driver to come and get Candy's stuff. Then they went together to the reception. Everything went fine, everybody was happy to have a new doctor and a nurse in the village and another nurse at the Pony Home to replace Candy…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter II**_

Candy had moved in the Chicago manor with Albert. She was going with him to receptions and while he was at the office, Candy was helping out with charity galas with the wives of the high society of Chicago. She didn't really like it, but she didn't really have the choice. Albert had helped the Pony Home and the whole village in fact, who now had its own doctor and even enough medicine for the patients and for those who couldn't afford it.

One evening, she went out with Albert who took her to a nice restaurant in Chicago. He looked worried, he was always very elegant and very handsome.

\- Candy, I wanted to talk to you about something…

\- Albert? You seem worried. Is everything all right?

\- Well, I had another discussion with aunt Elroy

\- About what?

\- About my succession…

\- Your succession?

\- Yes, she told me , it was time for me to get married and produce an heir…

\- Oh…, said Candy, but that's normal, right? She let you free, to do whatever you wanted. Now that you've come back and you're taking care of the family business, she expecting you to go all the way…

\- I know all that. That's why I wanted to speak to you…

\- All right.

She took one of the little bread rolls on the table and cute it, she buttered it and she put it in her mouth to eat.

\- Ok Candy. When you found me without my memory and you took care of me without caring about your reputation…

\- That's normal Albert, you saved my life years ago… without you, I would be dead.

\- Well, for me living with you was wonderful, Candy and I don't know when it happened, but I fell in love with you…

\- Oh my God!

\- And I would like to ask you if you want to be my wife?

Candy looked at him and opened her mouth with stupor. Did she hear him correctly? Was that what Sister Maria was trying to tell her? Marry Albert?

\- I know it's over with Terry and that he got married… and that you loved him a lot. But I can offer you a life, children. You want some, don't you?

\- Yes, I would like to have a family one day…

\- Don't answer me right away. Think about it… we could be happy together Candy.

\- Oh Albert… I…

\- You'll give me you reply later. Let's order our food. Garçon!  
Candy didn't remember how she finished her meal that evening. She managed to talk about everything and nothing with Albert. He was always a good friend and pleasant company and she loved spending time with him… When they went back to the manor, they went upstairs to go to their respective rooms.

\- Tomorrow, we have a reception…

\- I know, said Candy, my new dress should arrive in the morning.

\- You end up getting used to those nice clothes, from designers  
Candy looked at him smiling.  
\- Candy, good night…  
He leaned and kissed her lightly on the lips.

\- Sweet dreams, Candy.

\- Thank you, Albert, said Candy, touching her lips.

Candy got in her room and she took her diary to write…

"I feel so alone, I don't know how long I can continue pretending for Miss Pony and Sister Maria, how long I can continue pretending I'm happy. There's also Albert… What am I going to do with him? Do I accept his proposal? But I don't love him, not the way I love Terry. My heart is still beating for Terry. I don't want to hurt Albert; he's always been like a brother to me, but now he's saying that he's in love with me. Why is love hurting to much? Albert, I can't marry you, I can't! But… I want a family… Terry is married and I love Albert in my own way… I like living with him… the only difference is that here, we have the staff at our service… Everything would be perfect, but what's wrong with me? I'm going to think some more…"

Albert started to court Candy seriously. She liked it, all the attention, all the little presents he would get her. She would receive a bouquet of flowers during the day and every time she came back from work, Annie was going to marry Archie. She came to talk to her.

\- Candy, what do you say?

\- He's my adoptive father… it's technically illegal

\- On paper, you could cancel the adoption…

\- Albert is wonderful, Annie…

\- But he's not Terry…

Candy didn't reply.

\- Candy, said her sister, unless you intend to go see Terry and tell him you want to be with him and take him from his marriage…

\- I'm dying to do it…

\- But you're never going to do it. Right? You left the man you love to another woman… life goes on… You want children, don't you? You can have some with Albert… And you don't hate him…

\- No, I love him a lot.

\- But not like you love Terry, I know… but you're saying the verb "love" for me that's enough…

\- You're marrying the man you love…

\- I never thanked you…

\- Why?

\- For encouraging Archie to be with me…

\- And he's marrying you because he loves you, Annie, I have nothing to do with that…

\- Thank you candy…, said Annie hugging her hard

Patricia arrived from Florida for her friend's wedding.

\- How are you? Asked Candy hugging her

\- I'm fine Candy… life goes on!

\- How's Florida, did you bring us some oranges? Asked Candy

\- Oh, fresh from the sun of Florida! Said Candy

\- I told you how a farmer called me"ma'am" at the market?

\- I bet you were outraged! Said Annie laughing

\- Yes! Do you realise? Do I look like a ma'am?

\- Well, said Patricia, at work, they call me Ma'am and I like it… it's a form of respect…

\- Really? Said Candy, well I think it makes me feel old!

They burst out laughing… The three friends went to the Pony Home to give the news and chose the children for flower girls… the trip happened in fun. Candy loved going back to the Pony Home to see her two mommies. They found Tom who had come to visit and give some food to his old house.

\- Tom! Said Candy hugging him

\- Candy! Annie! My little sisters!

\- Let me introduce you to Patricia, she was with us at the Royal College of Saint Paul in London…

\- Hello, said Patty smiling

\- Pleased to meet you, Miss, said Tom kissing her hand.

Patricia burst out laughing. Candy looked at her… she was completely under Tom's charm! Annie looked at the scene smiling…

Tomb spent a lot of time with them at the Pony Home… Candy found herself alone with Tom at one point…

\- Tom? What are you doing?

\- I'm spending time with you?

\- I mean with Patty…

\- What? She's cute, isn't she?

\- Cute?

\- Well, time is going by. I have to get married and have a family, my father wants to retire…

\- I thought you liked Annie…

Tom looked at her surprised.

\- But how…?

\- I have eyes to see, how much you teased her when we were little…

\- Well, Annie is going to marry her dandy with the silk shirts…

Candy couldn't help bursting out laughing. He had called Archie "dandy" like Terry… Terry… she could think about him without having tears in her eyes. Maybe she was ready to move on?

\- Patricia is cute…

\- She lives in Florida, she's a school teacher…

\- One of the teacher in the village is getting married and moving our of town… Patricia could replace her.

\- Don't you think you're moving fast?

\- Look what happened with Annie…

\- She was adopted, just like you, you could've kept contact

\- She was in another class… well now… I like Patricia

\- Don't hurt her… she lost the man she loves

\- That means she's available…

Tom started courting Patricia who seemed to be reliving again. Ever since Alistair died, it was the first time she felt so good…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Annie and Archie's wedding went on fine, without a itch. Everybody had fun and everybody was dancing in joy. Candy was Albert's date and he was very happy… When came the time to catch the bouquet of the bride, it fell into Candy's hands… she looked at Albert who winked at her… he approached her…

\- It's yes, she said, I'll marry you!

Albert smiled and he kissed Candy in front of everybody. Was she sure about what she was doing? Was it the euphoria of Annie's wedding? In any case, Candy was going to marry Albert and she was going to have the family she had always dreamed of.


	3. Chapter 3

_**TERRY & CANDY: THE MISSING CHAPTERS**_

_**Chapter III**_

Terry woke up that day and he went to the theatre. During the trip, he was able to see the headline news titles of the day. There was one that pierced his heart violently. He was expecting it. Every morning he was afraid of waking up to the news and now that it happened, he felt like he couldn't live anymore, that they had ripped the life out of him, but he continued breathing with difficultly… He spent an horrible day at the theatre. Once he was home in his office, he did what relieved him at the moment… he wrote a letter to Candy…

_**"**__**My dear Candy,**_

_**I read in the papers that you married Albert. I felt a little betrayed ; he was my friend and he married you. He's a good man and he's going to take good care of you. You're going to be able to have children that I will not be able to give you… but my heart is in shreds… you're my wife in my heart… I married you the day I met you… circumstances prevented us to be together, but you're the only woman I ever loved and my heart will broken forever… But be happy with Albert and have lots of children… I'm trying to be happy but I can't. I'm jealous of Albert, I wanted to have you in my arms every nights. If I had know how happiness would be robbed, I would've hugged you in my arms and kissed you all the time… Everything I have, it's the kiss during the May Festival that I cherish with all my heart. The harmonica you gave me became more precious than gold to me… all the letters you sent me, are a treasure… Sometimes I wished I have never met you, but only for a second. Even if I'm suffering at the moment, I will not change what I'm feeling for you for all the money in the world.**_

_**Be happy my love, raise your children in harmony.**_

_**I love you. "**_

For Candy, marrying Albert was like a fairy tale that became reality… Everything was perfect. He was the perfect fiancé. He gave her nice presents. They went to Florida on their honeymoon… Everything was fine, life went on.  
Terry on his side, had a child with his wife, he was trying to continue living without Candy, because he really didn't have the choice. He was working day and nights at the theatre and he also created a company, he said to himself that it will keep him busy when he was going to retire from the theatre… He was glad to have a son and he spent a lot of time with him…

Candy continued her life too. She had children that kept her busy. She was also writing in her diary what she felt from time to time…

_**"I have children now, and I'm trying to keep myself busy by taking care of them. But not a day goes by without me thinking about Terry. Will I be thinking about him all the time? I suppose the day I will stop would be the day I die, but I'm sure that even when I die, I will think about him, I love him that much…He got married and he has children… I can't help being jealous of her, she saved his life, she married him, but he was mine, he was my Terry! I know it's a sin, and I'm sorry but I can't help it! I love him! I love you Terry! I'm miserable without you!"**_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry continued his life, but he wanted to write to Candy and send her the letter this time around, he wanted her to know that he still loved her even if they were not together… He knew that he was risking it and cause problems, but it was stronger than him… He had to do it, so he went to his office at work, in the middle of the night when he couldn't sleep and took a sheet of paper and he started to write…

_**"**__**My dear Candy,**_

_**I fought against myself not to write you this letter and I lost the battle. I know that we can't be together, we will never be together, but maybe we could be friends. We could at least write each other. I need you to be part of my life. I promised you to be happy and I'm doing everything to keep that promise, but is too hard when you're not here with me. I need your laugh, to go through this life. If you don't answer this letter, I will no longer bother you…**  
**Sincerely,**_

_**Terrence"**_

He put the letter in an envelope and he wrote Albert's address. She might not reply to the letter and he was going to be heartbroken, but he couldn't force Candy to write him. She wouldn't want to be unfaithful to her husband… but he had to try… he sent the letter to Candy, praying he will get an answer, even a negative one…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was living her life, as a mother and she was very happy. There was only one itch in her life, Terry… To live without Terry turned out to be a very difficult task for her… she would spend a lot of time with her friends and their families, during those moment, she would forget about her problems, but once she was alone, they would rush back to her… One day, she got the mail and she saw his handwriting… She thought she was dreaming, but no, it was his handwriting, Terry wrote her a letter! What should she do? She took the letter and she didn't open it… And she went outside in the garden…  
The next day, she wrote in her diary:  
_**  
"Yesterday, I got a letter from Terry. After all these years, he wrote me. My heart was beating hard, it was ready to explode when I recognized his handwriting on the envelope. It's funny that I was able to recognize his handwriting, maybe that's normal, I keep re-reading the old letters he was sending me almost every day. I ran in the garden to read it and I climbed a tree. It's the first time I climb a tree, since I got married, which means 4 years… They say time heals the wounds of the heart, I suppose that it's not the case for me. I couldn't open the envelope. I was looking at it during the whole day and I cried a lot and I must've fallen asleep and that's how Albert found me…I was dreaming about Terry , then I felt hands caressing my hair… and I whispered Terry's name. I felt so bad when I opened my eyes and I saw Albert's face; and he was looking at me with eyes full of pain. I didn't want to hurt him. He didn't say anything. He took me in his arms and started talking like nothing happened. He said "My little Candy, You're going to catch a cold here, let's go inside". I wished he had called me names, that I was a slut! But he didn't. Why should he be so nice? And why can't I love him? He's handsome, nice, adorable, he loves me and respects me, he's always by my side and I can't love him. He doesn't bring out the passion in me, that burns my veins when I'm with Terry.**_

_**This morning, when I woke up, I realised that Albert went to Europe leaving me a note. He wrote that he was on a business trip and that he will not come back before 6 months. I know he left because of me. I ruined everything. I wanted to make him happy but I made him miserable.**_

_**I didn't read the letter. I don't know if I was wrong or if I'm going to read it one day. I feel like I'm betraying my husband, I have to stop thinking about Terry… I have to…"**_

Candy felt so guilty…she forced herself, so she wouldn't think about Terry anymore and she started by not reading the famous letter, it was better that way. She was another man's wife now. She had to move on… So she didn't open the letter Terry sent… it was better that way… she had to take care of her family and stop thinking about the past she couldn't change…


	4. Chapter 4

_**TERRY & CANDY: THE MISSING CHAPTERS**_

_**Chapter IV**_

Candy was sad during Albert's absence. She had to confide in someone, so she called her sister and best friend, Annie… The latter came to visit her one morning, while the children were in school…

\- Are you ok, Candy?

\- Oh Annie, Albert is on a trip…

\- For how long?

\- For at least 6 months…

\- Oh, you miss him, don't you?

Candy didn't answer right away.

\- Oh Annie, I would like to tell you that it's the case…

\- What do you mean?

\- Albert left because of me…

\- What happened, Candy?

Candy could trust Annie, and she knew it.

\- A little while ago, I got a letter from Terry…

\- What? Oh… what did he want?

\- I don't know…

\- You don't know?

\- I didn't open the letter…

\- Why?

\- Because I didn't want to betray Albert…

\- Oh Candy…

\- I didn't want to know what he wanted… I went on my tree, I climbed it…

\- You still climb trees?

\- I fell asleep and I dreamt about Terry…

\- Oh…

\- That's how Albert found me, asleep on my tree… and…

\- And…

\- I said Terry's name…

\- Oh my God, but you were dreaming about him…

\- You think that's going to make a difference for Albert? I was saying the name of the man I love and Albert, knew it… the next day, he left, leaving me a note.

\- You didn't talk to him?

\- To tell him what? I betrayed him by thinking about another man, dreaming about him…

\- Oh Candy…

\- I feel so guilty. I try not to think about Terry but it's like asking me not to breathe… I love him so much…

\- Candy, think about your marriage, your children…

\- That's all I do! You're lucky to have married the man of your dreams…

\- And it's thanks to you, Candy. I wish I could pay you back, but it's impossible.

\- Thank you Annie. I feel better. I had to confide in someone! Thanks for always being there for me…

\- Hang in there, Candy. Take advantage of Albert's absence to put your mind at ease… He knew what he was doing by marrying you…

\- But I feel like I chased him out of his home…

\- You have to talk and fix things…

Six months later, Albert came back home, he missed his wife and his family too. His children were happy to see him again and so was he. He looked at Candy.

\- Hello Albert, said Candy softly

\- Hello my darling, said Albert taking her in his arms to kiss her

\- I missed you, said Candy hugging him

\- I've missed you too…

\- I'm happy you came back…

\- Really? Well, I said to myself that it was time for me to come back to my family…

After dinner and after the children went to bed, Albert and Candy went to their bedroom to finally talk.

\- Albert, I'm asking for your forgiveness…

\- Forgiveness?

\- You know why…

\- For saying the name of your former boyfriend? I knew you loved him when I married you…

\- But I'm sure you didn't expect me to say his name in my sleep…

\- You cared about him a lot, I lived with you before that, remember? You were saying his name in your sleep often…

\- Oh Albert… I'm sorry…

\- No, I'm sorry for reacted the way I did… Leaving you alone with the children without any explanation than that little note…

\- You were right to be upset…

\- No, because it was nothing I didn't already know…

\- I love you, Albert, I love our children and the family we've made, you know that right?

\- I love you too, Candy, I promise not to disappear like that without saying anything for so long…

\- And I promise to be a good wife…

\- You are a good wife…

\- I can't promise you that I won't speak in my sleep anymore, but know that I love you and that I am your wife now and that's forever…

\- I've missed you so much, my darling…

\- I'm still waiting for you to show me how much I missed you…

Albert smiled and took his wife in his arms to kiss her and make passionate love to her…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry didn't get a reply from Candy. So he decided not to contact her anymore. But his heart couldn't stop loving her. He had done his famous duty, he had married the woman who had saved his live, even if that decision had ripped his heart, to give up the only woman he had ever loved…He was the shadow of himself and he was trying to live his life to the fullest. He was doing well at the theatre and the company he had started to build was doing fine. He had a good familylife. But Susanna was of frail health, since her amputation, she never really recovered her physical health. Having children had made her body weaker, but she wanted to have children, so that her stay on earth wasn't in vain. She also wanted to give a present to Terry, give him a family, like he wanted one with Candy if he had married her… But now, she was sick and she wasn't getting better. There was no cure for her sickness, so all her family could do is wait for her death… For Terry, he didn't know what to feel… He had never loved her, but she had saved his life, she had given him children. He wished he could've find another way to show his gratefulness, but it was hi sduty, that he did against his will, he was prisoner and he couldn't be with the woman he loved, who was married to his friend, Albert. He couldn't be upset with her, he loved her more than anything in the world, she had the right to try to have a family without him. She had children, she had a family, the family he wanted to have with her, but she had a family and a good husband. She had at least married a man she liked a lot that she respected. As opposed to him… until he was forced to be with Susanna, he would never have thought about her as a potential mate… even when she confessed her feelings for him, he had trouble imagining himself with her…

He got a phone call from the hospital, he went there with his children to see Susanna, probably for the last time, The doctor was waiting for them in front of the room.

\- Doctor? Said Terry, hello

\- Hello Terry

\- So?

\- Susanna had a bad night, I'm afraid it's the end. You better say your goodbyes now…

\- NO! Said Terry's son upset, mom!

He ran inside his mother's room. Terry followed him in silence with the others. His son had his head on his mother, begging her not to die…

\- Mom, please, don't go, don't leave us! We need you! Mom! Please…!

The others joined him and continued crying and begging… Terry looked at the scene powerless…It was fatality, it was her time… she expired in front of her crying children. He didn't know how to react, he was feeling relieved, even if he didn't want to feel that… but this whole story had tied him to an unwanted situation and he felt free, all of a sudden…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Twenty five years after her break up with Terry, Candy opened the paper and she read that Susanna Grandchester, born Marlowr was deceased after a long and horrible sickness… She felt sad, a woman was dead and Terry was now alone with his children… She wrote in her diary.  
_**  
"Today, I read a horrible news in the paper. I'm still in shock. Susanna… is dead. It was so hard to explain my feelings at this moment… she was so young, so beautiful and so full of love… she had children, she had a family. Who was going to take care of her children now? I hope Terry will find them a good mother… what am I saying? Who do I want to fool?! Terry, how are you? It must be hard for you, I wish I was there for you… You know that I never stopped loving you,don't you? I'm really sorry for Susanna, but I can't help thinking about if I wait long enough, one day, I could be your wife, that we would be able to love each other freely. Does that mean that I'm not a good person, Terry? Maybe yes… Susanna is dead, she was an angel, she was your wife, and loved her, didn't you? And you see what I'm thinking, I'm a married woman… Albert… poor Albert… does he think I still have feelings for you even if I try to hide them? That I make love to him, imagining it's you, thinking that with time, everythint will be fine, that I was going to get over you, that I was going to learn to love Albert, but I supposes…. The passion of love is not something you learn with time… you either feel it, or not… you're my soulmate and I lost you… and now you're a free man, but I'm married… to the nicest man in the whole world. I wished he was mean, I could've left him, but how do I leave a man that loves me so much? Someone who took careof you, his whole life? Things are was they are…"**_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry on his side was living his wife's funerals like in a dream. When he had a moment, he went to his office to write to Candy, like he knew she was secretly writing to her…

**_"_****_Candy… Susanna is dead. My wife is dead, I'm a widower and every body is telling me that they're sorry, they ask me if they could do something for me. I feel like telling them: "Bring me back my Lady Tarzan Freckles, bring her back to me!", but all I do is thank them and I say nothing else, but I'm relieved… yes, I know that it means I'm bad, I spent all those years with her; she was a good wife and a good mother, but I couldn't see her differently than a burden…I hate myself for that, why? Because I'm not as strong as you Candy? I don't know how I'm going to raise my children alone, but I promise you that I wont marry anyone else… I'm going to wait, Candy… God is my witness, you're the only one in my heart and you will be there until the day I die. Have you read the paper? You know that my wife is no longer in this world? What are you thinking? Are you sorry you married Albert? If that's the case, please honey, stop. He's a good man and he wants you to be happy. I hope he makes you happy… if he doesn't, I will come and get you and kill him, Candy! He's lucky to have you in his arms every nights… do you make love to him, Candy? I was never able to make love to Susanna without thinking it was you… Can you make love to him? Will I be able to make love to you one day? Is Albert satisfying you the way I would have? I'm getting old, Candy… I was supposed to be your husband! You were supposed to be my wife… the mother of my children… look at everything I wrote; my wife died yesterday and look at what I'm feeling!"_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**TERRY & CANDY: THE MISSING CHAPTERS**_

_**CHAPTER V**_

Life continued after the death of Susanna. Terry was still thinking about Candy. Not a day went by without him thinking about her. He had received the condolences card she had sent him. He woke up that day with a weird feeling. He was feeling that Candy wasn't ell and he didn't know why. He wanted to go see her to make sure she was ok. That evening before he went to his office to write… it was his way of talking to Candy.

_**"Candy, are you ok? This morning, I woke up with a bad feeling… I worry about you. I won't be able to work or think or do anything else. I know that something bad has happened. Freckles, is everything all right?"**_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was not well at all. Something bad had happened to her and she was sad. Albert was on a business trip for the day… Candy went to write in her diary, as usual when she was sad…

_**"**__**I feel so weak… I cried all day. I don't know how to write it here… I lost my baby. I was going to have another baby, Albert was happy to learn that I was pregnant again. Yesterday morning, I could still feel the baby move, I was calling it Terry, I was talking to it when I felt sad, but he dead now… I lost it yesterday. The doctor said I will not be able to have anymore children. Albert tried to stay calm, but I know he was very sad, he tried to console me, but I couldn't see in hie eyes that he was on the verge of crying. I was never able to love him as my husband, I was never been able to make him happy he was never able to confide in me on the nature of his feelings… and I thinks I'm crying because I lost my baby… but I'm crying because I love the hope of having a baby with Terry… I know it's a sin to think like that… I just can't explain to my heart who can't take it anymore! Please God, forgive me."**_

Life continued, it was going forward, it wasn't going backwards… Albert became sick and he didn't want to worry his wife. So he hid his sickness as long as possible. When Candy ended up finding out, she was very upset.

\- How could you hide something like that from me, Albert?

\- I didn't want to worry you…

\- I AM YOUR WIFE AND A NURSE! My God Albert! Please forgive me my darling for not noticing and paying more attention!

\- Candy, honey, don't worry…

\- But Albert…

\- Listen to me. I don't want to spend my last days on this earth seeing you cry on me while I'm not dead yet. We are all going to die one day, I happen to be leaving before you, that's all… don't change Candy, please. I don't want you to be sad… I want you to be happy, like you were before you knew…

\- Oh Albert…

\- I don't want you to sad. Like is going on for you. I don't want you to spend the rest of your life being sad. Promise me you're going to be happy after me…

\- How could you ask me that?

\- I love you, Candy… no more tears, ok?

\- Albert…

\- You are much more prettier when you laugh than when you cry…

\- Oh Albert, my prince of the hill…

She leaned to take his lips softly. She was going to spend the last days with her husband to cuddle him and loving and spoiling him. She wrote regularly in her diary, she was talking to Terry.

_**"**__**Albert's health is getting worse every day… I can't believe that I didn't realise he was so sick. He's still trying to comfort me, to help me and I didn't realised that he was sick, that he needed my help. I feel so bad… I never made him happy, he had always hidden his feelings… I'm going to do my best to help him heal, Terry… I wished you were here with me to help me, Albert is getting weaker everyday… I don't recognize him anymore, he has changed so much and he's still trying to hid his health that's getting worse every day. I try to behave like everything was fine… the children came to see him, they were crying in their rooms during the night. It's difficule to accept or to pronounce, but I'm afraid that it's the end for him".**_

She felt guilty enough as it is, because she still loved Terry, but it didn't mean she didn't love her husband. She didn't want to see her die… He was her best friend, her compagnon,,, Candy made the ultimate effort to please Albert… When the time came for him to leave for good, he wanted to speak to Candy… What he told her upset her deeply. She couldn't stop crying… When he expired, she went to write in her diary after she cried for hours. Her children told her to go and rest in her room… she went to write when she calmed down…

"Today, he wanted to talk to me… Albert wanted to talk to me alone and I will never forget his last words until I die… for the first time in my life, I saw Albert the way he was, for the first time of his life, he shared his feelings for me… he told me that he knew how much I loved Terry. That I wasn't able to forget him, He tried to hope in the beginning, but he knew that it was useless, he had no power. He had confided in me. I was never his wife… He said that all he wanted was to make me happy, and when there was no more hope for you and me, he wanted to marry me, to try to make me happy but he quickly realised that I couldn't love anybody else the way I loved you… he said: Now that I'm leaving this world, Candy… I want you to be happy… whatever happens, please be happy… It's my last wish for you. I loved you more than you could imagine and you gave me a family, you've always made me happy, you did everything to make me happy to make me feel wanted… Thank you for everything you did for me." I was crying while he said that and he told me that I was much more prettier when I smiled… and it was his last words… Oh Terry! Albert is dead… He closed his eyes and he never opened them again… I was crying… Terry… I need you so much…"

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

In New York, the news of William Albert Andrew was dying was all over the place…It said that his whole family was devastated and that his dear wife didn't leave hasn't left his side in months… So Terry was expecting to hear one day or another that his friend has passed away. He started to make arrangements in his private life and professional as well…

The day Albert died, he felt bad, like he had felt Candy's pain, The poor woman must've felt lost, completely lost. He remembered the sensation he had felt when he had lost his wife who was just a good friend for him… he was even relieved in his pain. Candy loved Albert, Terry knew that, she must be devastated. He had to go see her, she was a widow now, he could see her to console her. People were going to see her to console her on the horrible death of her husband. He went to see his son Richard, who was taking care of his company…

\- Dad? Are you ok?

\- Well, one of my friends has passed away…

\- One of your friends? Do I know him?

\- Probably in name only…

\- Who is it?

\- William Albert Andrew…

\- The billionaire?

\- Yes…

\- But, you were not in each other's lives…

\- But I know him, and he's no longer in this world

\- You want us to go to the funerals?

\- I'm going to go see his wife, she must be devasted…

\- You know his wife? Of course you know his wife… you seem… upset…

\- He's was an old friend, said Terry moved

\- All right you go ahead. Let me know for the funeral date, I'll come.

\- All right…

\- Have a safe trip, dad. Are you sure you're ok?

\- I'm fine, don't worry…

In fact Terry wanted to fly to Chicago to join Candy… but he had to be patient, how many years has it been since he hadn't see her?

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was wearing black, since her husband died. She still couldn't believe she was a widow… Albert was dead, he had left her alone with the children… Fortunately, they were adults now and independent. People would come to see her all day long. Candy felt like she was in a dream… she was going to rest at one point and a few hours later, a maid arrived to tell her that she had a visitor.

\- Would you like me to tell him to come back later? Asked the maid

\- No, I'm awake…I'm going to get ready and come downstairs

\- Very well, ma'am.

Candy had a sigh and she put on a black suit and got ready to greet her visitor. She went downstairs and she went to one of the living rooms were there was a big piano with a tail… she heard music…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry arrived at the Andrew manor and he admired the majestic place. They let him in, They took him in one of the living rooms, he saw a big tail piano… he couldn't resist. He went to sit down and started paying some sad funeral music… he was waiting for Candy…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy arrived in front of the doors of the living room and she heard the music, she had heard while she was coming down the stairs earlier. When the music stopped. She got in the living room. She saw a familiar shape walking to the big window.

\- Good evening, said Candy

Terry turned around to look at her.

\- Good evening Candy, he said softly with his deep voice

\- Terry…, said Candy moved

They looked at each other and then she couldn't resist, she ran to jump into his arms and burst into tears… Terry was waiting for her, he opened his arms to greet her, he closed his arms around her tenderly. Candy's children were passing by and they had assisted to the moving scene. They could feel the love in the air…


	6. Chapter 6

_**TERRY & CANDY:THE MSSING CHAPTERS**_

_**CHAPTER VI**_

Candy and Terry were still in each other's arms.

\- I knew you'd come! She said

\- There is no other place I would rather be, Candy.

\- Thank you for coming, Terry…

\- You don't need to thank me… How are you?

\- Oh,it's so hard not to see him anymore! She said bursting into tears

Terry console her, comforted her tenderly. Candy's children were looking. They could feel the love they felt for each other…

Archie and Annie arrived and they were surprise to find Candy with Terry. Archie saw red and Annie had to calm him down.

\- What is he doing here?

\- He came to see Candy! Gee, what a question!

\- How could he dare come here in now that Albert is dead?

\- You wanted him to come when he was still alive? Said Annie dryly

\- Albert just died…

\- Archie, let's go, said Annie

There were other people, so Archie didn't make any trouble. He got inside the living room with Candy's children…

\- Candy? Said Archie

\- Oh Archie! Said Candy moved, thank you for coming. Children, said Candy, Terry, let me introduce you to my children: Anthony and Melanie… Terry, these are my children…

\- Hello, said the children

\- Hello, said Terry, my sincere condolences

\- Thank you, said the children

\- Terry, said Archie

\- My condolences, Archie, said Terry

\- Thank you… it's nice of you to have come all the way here.

\- Albert was one of my best friends, I couldn't miss his funerals…

\- Of course, said Archie

He wanted to be ironic, but Annie interrupted him.

\- Terry! She said hugging him tenderly, thank you so much for coming

\- You're welcome Annie, my condolences…

\- Thank you, Terry…

Then she took her husband to talk to other people. Candy thanked her in her heart.  
Candy arranged for a bedroom for Terry in the big manor and Archie was upset. He had noticed that Terry didn't seem in rush to leave…

Candy was talking to Terry in a corner.

\- Where are you staying, Terry?

\- I'm going to look for an hotel room, I have a rental car and my luggage are inside.

\- The manor is big enough, there's lots of place. You don't need to go to an hotel

\- You think it would be appropriate? What are people going to think?

\- You mean Archie, right? You were Albert's friend and I'm sure he would've given you a room if he was alive… and don't tell me you're afraid of Archie?

\- Of course not. Thank you for your hospitality Freckles

\- I need you, Terry. Thank you for coming.

When most of the guests and visitors left, diner was served for Candy and her family members and Terry, of course was there too. Archie was sulking and he couldn't wait for Terry to leave… But diner passd and then they had tea in the living room and Terry was still there… When Archie and Annie stood up to leave, Archie tried:

\- Terry, where are you staying? You want us to drop you off somewhere?

\- I have my own rental car, Archie, said Terry, thank you.

\- Oh…right. I just wanted to help, that's all.

\- Archie, said Candy slowly, Terry is going to stay here in one of the guest room…

\- Really, I have have him at my house, if you want

\- Why? Said Candy, there are lots of empty rooms here and he came to console me…

Archie didn't want to comment too much in front of his wife and his children and the few other visitors that were still around… Candy had stood up to walk them at the door, Archie stayed behind and whispered to Terry:

\- You better respect my uncle's manor, do you hear me?

\- Or what? Said Terry provoking

\- Or, you'll have to deal with me

\- I thought Annie was your wife, not Candy…

\- She's my uncle's wife…

\- Exactly, not yours! Said Terry

\- My uncle's body isn't even cold yet…

\- Shut up Cornwell! Said Terry angry

For resoect for Albert and Candy, he didn't reply to Archie's provocation. In normal time, he would've put his fist on his face!

Archie continued his way, so he won't get noticed and his wife gave him the took. In the car, she didn't say anything. Their children had their own car… Once they were at their house, in their bedroom…

\- You couldn't help yourself, couldn't you?

\- Annie…

\- You had to provoke Terry!

\- Albert just died…

\- So what? He can't come and see Candy?

\- He's going to live in the manor with her!

\- You really think that Candy would make love with tTerry while her husband is not even buried? You don't know her at all!

\- I trust Candy, I don't trust Terry!

\- Archie, that's enough! Said Annie going to the adjacent bathroom and slamming the door behind her…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy's children were surprised to see their mother had asked Terry to stay at the manor, but they didn't say anything. It was not the moment. They were still saddened by their father's death, they were going to talk to their mother after the funerals, the next day… but they were talking among them.

\- He's going to stay here, said Anthony

\- So what?

\- Don't you think he's strange?

\- I think that mom is feeling better ever since he arrived…

\- I find her way too attached to him…

\- He knew daddy, didn't he?

\- Have you ever seen him here before?

\- No, but that doesn't mean they didn't know each other…

\- Try talking to mom

\- No, she's suffering…

\- Not since that man has arrived, said Anthony bitter and jealous

\- Well, he's good for her…

\- You women are always romantic…

\- He's a friend of the family, who knew daddy too and he came for the funerals and to support mom…

\- I hope you're right…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

The morning of the furnerals, Richard Grandchester, Terry's son arrived to assist to the ceremony and support his father. He found him in good company with Candy. He had the weird impression, when he saw them together. But he said to himself that his father was supporting his friend's widow…

It was bad outside and it was raining. A sad morning for a funerals… There was a lot of people, members of the family, friends acquaintances. William Albert Andrew was a billionaire, he knew a lot of people and he had helped a lot of people, a lot of people…

The service happened in the cemetery's chapel which was on the property and the funeral was in the family cemetery, on the property also where other members of the family , Anthony included and Alistair.  
Archie wanted to be the one to comfort Candy but Terry was there assuming the role. He hasn't come to New York for all those years and he came to console the woman he loved after staying away… Archie had hoped that Grandchester was pretentious, he was not going to be shy and he stayed by Candy's side in front of her family and friends…

Richard Grandchester looked at his father with his friend widow and the body language he was reading coming from them said a lot!

Anthony Andrew found that his mother spent too much time with Terry.  
Melanie, understood her mother who needed comfort and she thought Terry was charming…  
Archie was restraining himself when he saw Candy and Terry together

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

For Candy and Terry, with the death of the respective spouses a page was turned… Life went on…


	7. Chapter 7

_**TERRY & CANDY: THE MISSING CHAPTERS**_

_**Chapter VII**_

Terry stayed with Candy after the funeral. Candy's son was wondering until when he was going to stay, while her daughter thought that Terry's presence was good for her mother… Archie kept seeing red, he would spend his time at Candy's to "keep" an eye on terry. He was talking to his cousin, Anthony…

\- Grandchester's presence doesn't bother you? He asked him in his office

\- Not really, said Anthony, with caution, why?

\- I don't trust him…

\- Really Archie, why? From what I'm seeing, mom looks very happy since he's here…

\- And that doesn't bother you?

\- It should bother be, because… ?

\- You father just died…

\- You don't need to remind me, I miss him every day…

\- And he's taking advantage to seduce your mother before your father is even buried…

\- You're exaggerating, Archie. He 's a friend of dad…

\- Really? How many time have you seen him here with your father?

\- Well they probably lost touch, looks like it

\- Yes! And as soon as your father dies, he runs over here…

\- To console mom…

\- He's got other intentions in his head

\- Rally, like what kind of intentions?

\- He wants he for himself!

\- Ah! Like you, in fact…

Archie looked at him stunned.

\- Wh… what? What are you saying?

\- I have eyes to see, I know you're in love with mom!

\- You're talking nonsense…

\- Really? You're going to play that with me? I know the history of this whole family… Mom was "hired" by the Leagan famiy to be Eliza's lady companion, only it didn't work well for them, Anthony and Alistair and you, wrote to my father so that he would adopt Candy… A young girl, a young hired help who was able to attract the attention of practically all the male members of this family… I know Anthony was in love with her and he was with her when he had his accident, he wrote to my father to adopt Candy and you too with Alistair… Tell me, how many young orphans you wanted my father to adopt? Only my mother! You were in love with her like Niel, Alistair and Ahthony were too, so was my father who adopted her… and he married her… it really sounds weird when you say it like that, my father married his adoptive daughter…

\- Anthony…

\- But there's this big secret nobody talks about… before mom married dad, she was with someone else, right? But they were not able to get married andshe married her benefactor… Nobody talks about the past, if only it meant that history would disappear too, but that's not the case… believe me, it takes me all I have in me not to admit what's going on, mom, since Mr. Grandchester got her, is doing a lot better…  
It can't make you happy…

\- No, I wish I had seen her that happy with my father, when he was alive, but that was not the case…

\- She loved your father!

\- Archie stop, you don't believe that more than I do. She loves Mr. Grandchester and every body who sees them together can see that and feel it, their love is palpable!

\- It can't make you happy

\- Of course not, but what can I do? My father is no longer in this world and mom needs another man.

\- Not him…

\- Exactly, it should've been him from the start… Archie

\- You have to do something

\- Like what? Have him killed?

\- Well, I've heard of worst ideas…

\- Stop it! Mom loves him! And I don't want her to be sad!

\- You want her to be with him?

\- It doesn't depend on me…

\- Get rid of him…

\- I told you that I didn't want mom to be sad, I'm not going to go after the man she loves!

\- All right, it's too personal. What about the business?

\- The Grandchester company is fine…

\- But we're more powerful…

\- Archie, never mind.

\- She's going to marry him.

\- I suppose it's better than if she didn't marry him at all, making my mother his mistress…

Archie shook his head. He decided to keep an eye on Grandchester.

\- He respects her…

\- I beg your pardon? Said Archie

\- I asked the staff to observe them, he doesn't do anything out of place, aside from hugging her…

\- He didn't even kiss her?

\- No, not once!

\- Oh my God!

\- I have to admit that this… Grandchester is a good man… even if I hate admitting it!

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy and Terry were spending time together. Candy was dressing in black… Terry was very patient with her. They had waited all this time, he wasn't going to rush her. So he didn't talk romance as long as she was grieving her husband.

\- Your business, Terry, don't you have to take care of it?

\- My son is charge of everything, don't worry.

\- I feel kind of selfish by wanting you to stay near me…

\- You're not selfish, Freckles, then, I'm selfish too, because there is not other place I would rather be…

\- Oh Terry, without you, I would've lost my head. I'm so happy you came to see me…

\- Are you sure, everything is fine with your children?

\- My daughter know how much I'm h appy, my son too, only he's still thinking about his father…

\- Which is normal…

\- Soon, we're going to have the reception for the 4o days…

\- Oh, said Terry

\- After that, we'll talk.

They looked at each other with love.

\- All right, Frekles…

The preparation started for the 40 days receptions… The staff in charge took care of everything and sent out the invitations. At one point, Terry was in the manor's office talking on the phone bout some finances for his company. Annie came to see Candy. They were talking in one of the living rooms…

\- How are you?

\- I'm fine, said Candy

\- Terry is still here?

\- Yes…

\- People are talking, Candy

\- Well, let them talk…

\- Candy…

\- I did what I had to before, people always talk, let them talk… what does your husband say?

\- Archie, well he can' t do much since you make the decisions…

\- Yes, as a matter of fact, it's my life…

\- All right, sweetie… Terry and you…

\- We have a platonic relationship. He respects me, Annie and he didn't say anything else on the both of us…

\- But he's going to do it, you know that, right?

\- In fact, I'm the one who wants to speak to him after the reception…

\- Oh… I have to admit, that you look good. Terry is good for you…

Terry arrived in the living room.

\- Thank you for coming, Annie, we're going to do our daily walk

\- Hello Annie, said Terry smiling

\- Hello, Terry, said Annie

Candy approached Terry and he took her arm and they left the manor , to go for a walk together…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Richard Grandchester was in his apartment in New York with his brother talking.  
\- Dad hasn't come back?

\- No, he's still in Chicago, with the Andrew widow…

\- He's going to spend the rest of his life there?

\- I don't know

\- There's the invitation for the 40 day in a few days…

\- We're going to go and bring dad back by the back of his skin…

\- Stop it Richard! He's our father! He's old enough to do whatever he wants, he's not a child

\- The Andrew Widow? He's now even ashamed!

\- They've know each other for a long time…

\- Too long, you mean!

\- What do you mean?

\- I saw them together…

\- What where they doing? Kissing?

\- No…

\- What were they doing?

\- Nothing, they were just standing next to each other…

\- That's all?

\- Yes, but the body language I was getting didn't look for me!

\- What are you insinuating?

\- That this slut is seducing our father!

\- You're exaggerating a little, don't you think so?

\- You saw him, when mom died? He was relieved! I can even say he was happy!

\- Stop it, Richard…

\- He never loved her! It's because of her!

\- How do you know all that?

\- Mom told me…

\- Oh… well, dad was forced to be with her because of her accident, right? She couldn't be objective…

\- She was our mother…

\- Richard, I know she was our mother, I also know that when it came to dad and his past, you had to take everything she said with a grain of salt

\- He's never loved mom!

\- What's bothering you is to see how much he loves the Andrew widow…

\- Well, we're going to go to Chicago and bring him back here…

\- Leave dad alone, Richard. He spent his whole life without the woman he loved… let him be happy…


	8. Chapter 8

_**TERRY & CANDY: THE MISSING CHAPTERS**_

_**CHAPTER VIII**_

The reception for the 40 days went well. There was a lot of people, who came to pay their respect to the business man and philanthropist that everybody loved. There was a lot of food and drinks. Every body came to see Candy to comfort her and offer their condolences. There was also the distant family members of Albert's family, coming from all over America. Terry was still by Candy's side, but she saw his sons arriving and he went to greet them warmly.

\- Boys! He said smiling, I'm so happy to see you!

He hugged them warmly and his sons hugged him back.

\- Dad! Said the youngest hugging him

\- Are you ok, Brian? Asked Terry

\- I'm fine…

\- When are you coming back? Asked Richard

\- Well, hello to you too, Richard!

\- Dad? We need you at the office…

\- Don't tell me you can't manage on your own… you can run the company with your eyes closed!

\- Dad, what are you still doing here? Asked Richard

\- You'll know it soon enough, all right?

\- Do you know what people are saying?

\- You know damn well that I don't care about what people say about me…

\- Come on dad! Said Richard

\- I have to go, said Terry, eat, drink as much as you want! We're going to talk later, all right?

\- But…, started Richard

But Terry was already gone… Brian looked at his brother, smiling.

\- It's not funny!

\- He brushed you off…

\- You see how he behaves with her?

\- Well, she's the woman he loves…

\- He never loved mom…

\- Oh Richard, try to grow up a little. Dad is extatic, don't you see that? Aren't you happy for him?

\- No…

\- Come on, big bro, so being a child! Mom is dead, dad is still alive. He's got the right to live what's left of his life with the woman he loves… let's go get something to eat, everything seems good here…

The two young men went to the buffet to get some food. Everything was indeed very good. Richard had to admit they had a good meal.

After a while, Terry came to get his sons to introduce them to Candy who was in the living room where there was a big tail piano.

\- Candy, said Terry, let me introduce you to my sons, this is Richard and this is Brian.

Candy had stood up and hugged them one at the time.

\- Good evening, she said warmly, I hope that the food was at your liking…

\- Everything is perfect, said Brian smiling, pleased to meet you!

Richard was polite and distant. Terry knew he was close to his mother and that he had always been upset with him for not loving his mother the way she loved him.

Candy introduced her children too.

\- Let me introduce you to my children, Anthony and Melanie

\- Pleased to meet you, said Brian smiling

\- Good evening, said Anthony coldly.

\- Good evening, said Melanie smiling

Richard looked at her and he was mesmerized… she was so beautiful! She looked like her mother but she was prettier, if that was possible, she was blond and she had freckles on her nose… but what was he thinking about? She was the enemy's daughter!

Melanie Rosemary Andrew looked at Terry's son. He had come to the funerals, but they were not introduced officially and she was much too upset with her father's funerals to pay attention to Terry's son that day. Now, she was looking at him well, he was very good looking, he looked a lot like his father, he was very attractive…

\- I like your manor, said Richard smiling

\- And it's been in the family for generations, do you want me have a tour?

\- Yes, why not, said Richard smiling.

Terry and Brian looked at each other smiling. Maybe Melanie will be able to soften up Richard…

During the evening, they also met Annie and Archie's children. Everybody was getting along great and everybody was avoiding to talk about the elephant in the room… Terry made arrangement for his sons to spend the night at the manor. Candy had asked the staff to arrange a room for them. Terry went to speak to his sons.

\- When are we leaving, dad? Said Richard

\- We'll talk about it tomorrow. In the meantime, I got you a room here and you're going to spend the night.

\- You're behaving like it's your home, said Richard dryly.

\- Richard, said Brian with a reproaching tone, thanks dad and good night.

\- Good night boys…

Terry went to his room. Tomorrow was a big day…  
In the boys' room…

\- I'm going to go for a walk, said Richard

\- Where are you going? To see Melanie?

\- She's very pretty…

\- She looks like her mom…

\- I'm trying not to think too much about that…

\- You should understand dad better, then, You look like him and now you're attracted by a woman who is the daughter of the woman he loves, who looks so much like her!

\- Looks like life is repetitive…

\- That's the least we could say…

\- See you later, bro, don't wait up for me!

Richard got out of the room and he went to look for Melanie…  
Melanie was in one of the living rooms talking to her brother.

\- Tomorrow is the big day, the reading of the will and the official ending of the grieving.

\- Yes, because, we know that the grieving doesn't stop. Oh I miss dad so much!

\- I miss him too… but…

\- You have the impression that mom is not feeling the same thing…She rather have the company of another man…

\- Anthony, he's a friend. She misses dad too, I can assure you…

\- You're defending her, you're a romantic at heart, like all the women!

\- What? I have to take your side because you don't agree?

\- You're sympathetic to the enemy…

\- What are you talking about?

\- I saw the way you look at Richard Grandchester…

\- I was polite

\- You were eating in his hand, you mean!

\- Stop it!

\- You have the look as mom when she looks at Grandchester father…

\- I thought he was sympathetic, that's all…

\- Melanie…, started Anthony

They heard footsteps and they both looked at the door at the same time.

\- Melanie? Said Richard

\- Richard, said Melanie with a soft voice

\- I hope I'm not interrupting you…

\- Can I do something for you? Asked Anthony dryly

\- Anthony, I'll take care of it, said Melanie walking towards Richard

She took his arm and they walked away in front of her brother stunned face. He shook his head… The couple went to the garden, Melanie showed him the rose garden her cousin Anthony had started… and she told him stories about her family. They spent a lot of hours together…

\- Those few hours with you, said Richard

They were friendly. They became close… their mutual attraction was almost inevitable. Richard leaned and kissed Melanie on the lips. She let him do it and she put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. It was fabulous and wonderful. After a few minutes of lip locking, they finally separated to go to bed, almost against their will.

When he got in the room, Richard heard his brother's voice…

\- How was he?

\- Wonderful…

\- You lucky son of a gun! Said Brian going back to sleep

Richard went to bed with a big grin on his face.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

The next day, everybody woke up and got ready, it was the reading of Albert's will. Melanie woke up to go see her mother in her room.  
\- Is everything all right, darling? Asked Candy smiling

\- I'm fine. What about you?

\- I'm fine, thank you…

\- You miss daddy?

\- I will always miss him my darling…

\- But… you…

\- What?

\- You seem so happy…

\- My darling. Would you want me to spend my time crying? What's that going to change? You father will still be dead and especially he told me before he died that he wanted me to be happy, he didn't want me to spend my time crying on him… He loved me so much honey and I miss him everyday.

\- I can see dad, in what you're saying…

\- I know that you're all talking. But I promise you that today, you'll have your answers…

\- All I want mom, is for you to be happy.

\- Thank you honey… what about you?

\- What about me?

\- I saw you talk to Richard last night…

\- Oh…. Well, I think he's sympathetic and charming

\- You have a crush on Richard?

\- Yes! Terry's son, that should make you happy, right?

\- I just hope that you won't get hurt…

\- Unless what you're going to announce to us changes everything… life should be fine for us, we're going to learn to know each other…

Candy hugged her daughter.

\- Don't think about that now. There's a time for everything…

\- I love you mom…

\- I love you too, honey.

In the dinning room that morning, the whole family was there so were Terry and his children, Everybody was talking, every body was polite… the breakfast was big and very good. It might have been by pure chance, but Richard and Melanie were sitting next to each other and they were talking while they ate. Terry was sitting next to Candy…

\- Did you see our off springs? Said terry

\- Yes, I'm afraid she's going to get hurt, said Candy

\- She's a big girl, Candy…

\- The new we're going to give them might change everything…

\- Let's home their love will be strong enough to resist…

\- If there's something between them, it's only since last night, Terry, it's recent…

\- And Richard was very close his his mother… Let's pay that everything goes well for them…

After the big breakfast,everybody went to Albert's office, where they had arranged chairs for everybody. Everybody sat down waiting for the lawyers and notary. They arrived with Georges Johnson, who was older, but in good health, ready to take over the family business. Losing Albert had been hard for him, he was his best friend.. The notary got his papers our and started reading Albert's will… It was the usual, he was leaving his fortune to his two children and an account was opened for his widow until the end of her days. He left his shares to his other family members. The reading continued on different things he has left for different foundations and those taking care of animal, he had loved so much.

\- Albert gave me an addendum before his death that I'm going to read to you. It's addressed to his wife, or should I say, his widow and his children._** "**__**My dear family, if you are listening to this, it means that the illness didn't spare me. I've had a good life, and I don't regret it. Don't be sorry for my death, I died happy and fulfilled. Children, I trust that you're going to take care of the family business and all my estate. And for you Candy, you always said that I has saved your life, but you had also saved my life when you found me without my memory completely lost. Marrying you was for me a great honor and happiness and you gave me beautiful children. Since I've been in this world, I didn't know what to do, you know for how long I've wandered around, I didn't want to settle down until I got my memory back and you gave me back the taste of life. You're still young, I'm leaving and you're staying behind. I'm telling you on my death bed, to be happy after I'm gone, I'm officially putting it in writing, it's official. You are free, Candy to redo your life. I love you so much and I'm leaving you with our children, that's what I regret the most. But that's life, be happy my darling, I'm not angry at you. I love you. You have my green light. Farewell.?"**_

\- Oh my God! Said Candy with tears in her voice

Everybody had listened stunned… The other family members left, Candy and her children were alone with Terry and his children. Candy looked at Terry and she said:

\- Children, if I had told you what your father had told me, to be happy after him, you wouldn't have believed me…

\- Mom, said Anthony, you know dad. He was goodness incarnate, you're not going to take him at his word, are you?

\- Anthony. You all know our story. We've know each other since school and we had plans and destiny got involved and we ended up with other people. Now, years later, we never would've thought that we will get another chance to be together…

\- Dad, started Richard who was guessing what was happening, what does this means? You're going to stay here with this slut who seduced you once again?

\- Who are you calling a slut? Said Anthony angry, my mother is not a slut!

\- She seduced my father!

\- You father rushed over here as soon as my father passed away! Said Anthony

\- That's enough! Said Terry loudly, Candy and I are leaving the manor, we're going to get married and live our lives together in Scotland, where we spent the most beautiful summer of our lives!

\- Dad! Said Richard, how could you do this to us?

\- You're not children anymore, Richard, said Terry

\- Mom? Said Anthony, you're leaving, just like that?

\- Yes, honey, said Candy

She walked toward Anthony and she hugged him hard.

\- Mom, said Anthony sorry.

\- Goodbye my darling, said Candy to her daughter hugging her hard

Melanie was crying.

\- Be happy mom, said Melanie crying

Terry hugged his sons. Brian told him:

\- Be happy dad

\- Thank you son…

Richard was sulking…

\- Dad…

\- Good bye Richard

Candy and Terry's luggage was packed since the night before. The butlers had put them in Terry's rental car. They went to the harbour to take the Mauretania and redo the trip of their meeting, all those years ago. Candy was sad and Terry too, but they knew their children wouldn't agree with their decision… This time around, they were going to do the trip together and they were going to get married…

Meanwhile, the children were very angry and they were yelling at each other. It was mostly Richard and Anthony. Brian was trying to calm them down, when Richard was finally ready to go, he approached Melanie, who was crying. Everything was ruined. He had called her mother names and he wasn't sorry about it at all.

\- Richard, said Melanie crying.

He left the room and she followed him. Brian and Anthony followed them.

\- I'm sorry Melanie, he said

He took her in his arms and kissed her for the longest time, then he got in the car with his brother and they left. Melanie was crying, Antony was angry.

Candy and Terry, were on the Mauretania getting ready for their wedding.


	9. Chapter 9

_**TERRY & CANDY: THE MISSING CHAPTERS**_

_**Chapter IX**_

On the Mauritania, our couple was getting ready to get married. It's never too late in life…

\- When you were leaving the hospital, leaving be behind with Susanna, all those years ago, I was telling myself that it would've been better if we had never met, but it was like I heard your voice telling me that as long as we're both alive, we could always see each other again… I have to admit that I never would've thought that I'll be with you again, ready to get married.

\- I'm thinking about the children…

\- They're not kids anymore…

\- You think they're going to end up getting along?

\- I hope so…

\- I hope they won't understand too late that they're waiting their time by being angry…

\- We're going to finally be together, my darling, do you have any idea how much I've dreamt about that?

\- Yes, because I was having the same dream…

\- Albert was a good man…

\- He gave us is blessing…

\- He wanted you to be happy after him…

\- I love you, Terry.

\- I love you, Candy.

\- Let's go get married…

Candy was wearing a light green designer suit and she let her hair down, they were shorter and she was wearing a little hat and a veil. Terry was wearing a brown suit. The boat had left the harbour and they were in the middle of the ocean.

\- Let's go see the captain, said terry

\- All right, Romeo, let's go…

\- I'm finally going to marry my Juliette.

\- Maybe the fact that we're older, we're going to be luckier than them? How old where they again?

\- 15…

\- And they were sure of their love

\- Like us we were sure of our love…

\- As a matter of fact… they also got married…

\- When they had just met…

They were walking and they arrived by the captains office and they , knocked.

\- Hello, said the captain who was a middle aged man…

\- Hello Captain, said Terry, we came to see you because we would like you to marry us…

\- Ah! You're the couple that wants to get married? Do you have a witness?

\- No, said Candy

\- It's not a problem, you fill out the form, said the captain and once everything is ready we're going to start the ceremony.

Candy and Terry got inside the office and they filled out the forms. When they were done, the captain arrived to marry them. The boat was already in the middle of the ocean, but he felt bad , so another captain came to marry them.

\- I'm sorry for my colleague, he said arriving and looking at them and he stopped… he looked at them carefully.

Candy and Terry were also looking at him…

\- My God, said the new Captain, Candy and Terry?

The couple looked at them surprised…

\- Cookie? Said Candy

\- Yes…

\- Oh my God! Said Terry smiling

\- I can't believe it! Said Candy hugging him

\- Candy and Terry! Said Cooke, you want to get married? Finally? What took you so long?

\- Life, said Terry

\- It doesn't always happen the way we want it to, said Candy

\- But we're finally ready to tie the know, continued Terry

\- For good! Life and its trials delayed our destiny…, Candy

\- So, I'm going to marry you! Said Cookie smiling

He went to get the book to read for the ceremony. An employee of the boat was their witness. When the moment came for the vows, they both said, one after the other:

\- On this day…

\- I give you my heart, my promise

\- That I will walk with you

\- Hand in hand

\- Where ever our lives will take us

\- We're going to live, learn how to love each other forever

\- I love you, Candy

\- I love you Terry

\- By the power invested in me, I declare you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride, said Cookie

Terry smiled. Ever since he seen Candy again, he hadn't kissed her, because she had just lost her husband. They had to restrain themselves, both of them. So when she leaned to kiss Candy who was finally his wife! He took her lips softly… Candy had only kissed Terry once and it was a long time ago, but she never forgot the sensation she had felt… Kissing an older Terry and more mature was just as magical as kissing a teenage Terry stealing a kiss from her… She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back for a while which seemed to be lasting forever for Cookie took advantage to take a few pictures as souvenirs for the new newlywed. When they finally let go of each other, the newlywed only had one idea in mind, to go to their cabin and consummate their marriage…

\- I'm inviting you to my table for dinner, said Cookie , we have to celebrate your wedding!

\- At what time? Asked Candy a little worried

\- Dinner will be served in 4 hours, said Cookie

\- We'll be there, said terry

\- Congratulations! Said Cookie

\- Cookie, said Terry, we really do like you and thank you for marrying us…

\- You have papers to sign, said the employee

\- All right, said Candy signing

Terry did the same thing.

\- Coolie, said terry, we'll see you later!

\- Have fun, the newlywed! Said Cookie laughing

Terry took his wife's hand and they went back to their cabin.

\- Mrs. Granchester, said Terry

\- Finally, you can't imagine how much I've dreamt about that name…

\- I'm the happiest man in the world!

Terry approached her after locking the cabin door behind him. He took Candy in his arms and started kissing her while taking off her clothes slowiy. Candy kissed him back doing the same thing. They had the rest of their lives in front of them, it was no use rushing. They were going slowly and they consummate their love full of a passion that's been sleeping and that woke up in fierce… They had a lot of pleasure and a lot more for hours.

\- I want to stay in bed, said Terry

\- We can't disappoint Cooke, Terry…

\- You're right… but one more time please, my love…

Candy burst out laughing.

\- One last time, after we have to go eat, because I'm starving. We need our strength …

\- As a matter of fact, said Terry taking her lips fierely.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter X**_

In Chicago, everybody was sad. Candy and Terry had left to live their lives. Terry's children were gone. Melanie was heartbroken. Annie and Archie arrived to see Candy. They found the children all sad.

\- What's going on? Asked Archie, what's with the long faces?

\- Where's your mom? Asked Annie

\- What happened after we left? Asked Archie

\- Why did you leave uncle Archie? Asked Anthony

\- Well, we knew Candy had to talk to you after the reading of the will…, said Annie

\- What happened? Where is your mother? What did she tell you?

\- Mom is gone, said Melani sadly

\- Gone where? Asked Annie

\- To Scotland…, said Anthony

\- Scotland? Said Archie, just like that? Out of the blue? Asked Archie

\- Did she go alone? Asked Annie who already guessed the answer

\- With Grandchester! Said Anthony angry

\- WHAT? Said Archie upset, who could you have let something like that happened, Anthony!

\- She's my mother, she made a decision. I couldn't do anything!

\- Grandchester took advantage of her! I should've been there to stop her.

\- And army wouldn't have been able to stop her, uncle Archie, she's been waiting for this moment for so long!

\- She loved Albert! Said Archie

\- I'm not saying she didn't love dad, but M. Grandchester is the love of her life…, said Melanie

\- You're talking nonsense Melanie! Said Anthony, your loverboy agreed with me…

\- Loverboy? Said Annie

\- Yes, she fell in love with Richard Grandchester! Like mother, like daughter!...

\- Stop it Anthony! Said Melanie in tears

\- He called mom names! He called her a slut! Said Anthony

\- He was angry against this whole situation! He was very close to his mother!

\- You're defending him! If you really loved him, you go be with him! Juliet! Your Romeo left you!

\- Shut up Anthony, said Melanie leaving the room crying

Annie followed Melanie to console her.

\- That damn Grandchester! Said Archie, I should've thrown him out when I had the occasion

\- Mom was protecting him, uncle Archie… I had to watch without being able to do anything, see her getting back together with that man…

\- In your father's house

\- They didn't do anything here, aside hugging, they didn't even kiss!

\- You believe that?

\- Yes… they respected dad's house…

\- We're going to attack the Grandchesters? Asked Archie

Anthony looked at him, he was angry… the war between the two families started, they started fighting each other in the business world.

Melanie was crying, because she knew that the anger Richard was feeling was not going to pass so fast… Like continued, without Richard Grandchester. She got married and she saw how her son Albert, who was close to Anthony get into the business world and the war with the Grandchesters… It continued and that's in the atmosphere Candy, her granddauthter met Terry, Richard's grandson and they had fallen in love…

When Albert had called her to let her know what was going on with Candy… She was in Lakewood and she was taking care of the Pony Home orphanage, which had taken her mother in when she was a baby…

\- Mom! Said Albert

\- Are you ok, honey? What's going on? You seemed upset…

\- Candy…

\- She hasn't come back from her Europe trip yet?

\- She did…

\- So, what's going on?

\- I planed to marry her to the son of one of my associates, a Greek tycoon…

\- Did you at least let know him first?

\- He's rich, she's going to learn to love him

\- Albert…

\- I know I'm behaving like in the old days…

\- You think?

\- But I want my daughter to be safe and secure

\- Albert, she has linved in Europe backpacking and she knows how to take care of herself, you know that right? She doesn't need a rich husband, Albert… but what's going on? Why are you upset?

\- I don't know if you're away of the society news, there was supposed to have a wedding between Richard 's son and Lacy Bartlett for their financial problems to be solved

Melanie looked up. That damn war is it going to end one day?

\- Don't tell me you sabotaged the wedding?

\- No, but it's almost like I did, indirectly…

\- What do you mean by that?

\- Well, your granddaughter came back from Europe and she went to see her friend Roberta, who asked her to make a portrait of the future bride and groom, as a wedding present…

\- Candy is very talented… what happened?

\- Well, during the ceremony, or should I say, before the ceremony, when the priest asked if someone had something to say…

\- "…let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

\- And guess what? The groom changed his mind!

\- What? But it was an arranged marriage, wasn't it?

\- Yes, but something was more important for them and his family

\- What?

\- He had met a young girl who was supposed to make his portrait…

\- Candy?! She said surprised

\- Yes! My little princess ruined the plans of the enemy without even know it!

\- What happened?

\- The groom said he has something to say and he couldn't marry Lacy and he turned around to run… but he took your granddaughter on his way out…

\- He kidnapped her?

\- I wish! But no. She followed him of her own free will!

\- Oh my God!

Will the third generationhave more luck? Well, they were more daring… they were doing everything to be together? Well Richard's son chose love instead of money!

\- My little princess is sleeping with a Grandchester!

\- Albert, please

\- I'm sorry for the crude language mom! But I'm upset!

\- What did you do?

\- Well, Liam Grandchester called me to accused me of sending my little princess to ruin the arranged wedding, that was supposed to save them…

\- Oh oh… what did you say?

\- I laughed and I told him it was true! But he had just given me the news at that moment…

\- Albert! How could you? I'm afraid to ask what you did after that

\- I went to get my little princess… in Grandchester's bed!

\- What?

\- I took my sons and we went to get Candy. They wrapped her in a sheet and carried her to the apartment!

\- How could you make a spectacle of yourself that way? You should be ashamed of yourself!

\- My daughter is sleeping with the enemy!

\- She was a virgin…

\- What?

\- Candy was keeping herself for her wedding…

\- Are you sure mom?

\- Yes, I'm sure. If you found her in Richard's grandson's bed, he was her first…

\- Oh my God! A Grandchester?!

\- How did you punish her?

\- She's my princess mom… I wanted her to marry the greek tycoon to be financially safe…

\- And?

\- Grandchester disguised himself as a waiter and he came to get her and she followed him…

\- You threw my mother out?

\- I didn't throw her out, she left with the enemy!

\- Because you didn't want her to be with the man she loved… same difference!

\- Mom…

\- William, she said, you have to find a way, a solution and stop this war…

\- Too many things happened…

\- There's no problem without a solution. I have some engagements and as soon as I finish them, I'll come to Chicago and I won't go back until that stupid war is over…

Melanie hung up the phone angry. This war had cost her Richard… So she went to Chicago and her son was avoiding her so he won't talk about the war… She hadn't seen Candy and she missed her. She has also heard that she was pregnant. She wanted to see her so much… so when William her grandson came to invite her at the theatre one night… he had come with his wife and son, Melanie was happy to be a great grandmother…

\- Hello William Robert, said Melanie carrying her great grandson… you are so cute! You look like my daddy, your namesake… his name was William Albert Andrew and he was the best of all men…

She continued talking to her great grandson and tell him stories,,, After dinner, William gave them tickets for the theatre.

\- At the theatre, tonight? Said Albert

\- Yes, I'm inviting you to come and see Pygmalion on stage, said William, some kind of family outing

\- What's the occasion? Asked Melanie

\- A little family reunion, for William Robert, we're celebrating the birth

\- By going to the theatre? Said Albert

\- Yes, dad…

\- Thank you William, said Melanie, we're going to be there… 

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Nelly Grandchester was doing the same thing. She was inviting her family at the theatre. Even grandpa Richard was there that evening, he had come for diner.

\- The theatre? Said Richard

The theatre reminded him of his father… He didn't get the acting bug like his father and his grandmother; the great Eleonor Baker…

\- Please, come, said Nelly

\- What's the occasion? Asked her father

\- A family outing, that's all. I wanted to do something with the whole family…

\- All right, Nelly, said her father, we'll be there!

\- Super! Said Nelly smiling 

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

The night of the famous premiere of Pygmalion happened. They were all at the theatre and in the end, everybody was talking. Then it was the reunion, Candy saw her family and everybody hugged, then Terry's family arrived and the arguing started… Then Candy lost her waters and they rushed to the hospital… Melanie looked at Richard, who was also looking at her. It was like they were seeing each other before, but this time around, it was different. It was a family reunion… Candy and Terry's mothers were in the room with Candy when she went to the hospital… Melanie was in the waiting room with the rest of the family… When the news came that Candy had a little boy, everybody was happy and kissing and smiling, they were hugging… Richard approached Melanie.

\- Congratulations Melanie

\- Congratulations, Richard, she said smiling

Anthony had move to stay in Europe and he would come from time to time to see his family in America. The rest of the family didn't know about what happened in the past and Anthony never talked about it. It was like he had decided to forget that his sister was in love with the enneny… So both families didn't know about Richard and Melanie… for Brian was also living in another city and never talked about it either…


	11. Chapter 11

_**TERRY & CANDY:THE MISSING CHAPTERS**_

_**Chapter XI**_

After the discussion, the explanations, the forgiveness, both families left Candy's room and the new parents were alone with their baby. Melanie stayed behind and she met Richard.

\- Melanie, he said, you want to come and have a coffee with me?

Melanie looked at him. All those years… If they had stayed together, would they have been happy? Now they were older and wiser, what seemed so important all those years ago, was now useless…

\- All right, said Melanie, let's go…

They walked together and they got out of the hospital. They found a little pub and they got in to have a coffee. They started talking…

\- Melanie, this war has cost me a lot…

\- Sabotaged business deals?

\- No, you. You were the most precious thing I lost…

\- You could've tried to continue our relationship…

\- I was young and angry with my father and your mother…

\- You've asked for forgiveness…

\- Forgive me again, for insulting your mother…

\- You were very angry to see your father happy…

\- I know it doesn't make much sense now. My father didn't care about our feelings, he took your mother and they went to live together and they were very happy. Better late than never…

\- Maybe that could also apply to us…

\- We didn't have time to let our relationship grow, Melanie… You were driving me crazy! I wanted to marry you, I wanted to make love to you every night...

\- The anger against your father was guiding your life…

\- You continued your life… you got married…

\- You too…

\- Well, I think that Candy and Terry are happy not to be brother and sister…

\- Like you and me would've been brother and sister if our parents got married when they were younger?

\- Then I'm happy that you're not my sister… Not a day went by without me thinking about you…  
\- I tried not to think about you… but it was in vain…

\- Damn pride! Can we try again? We're old and both free…

\- It's been years… we don't know each other anymore…

\- We're not young anymore, Melanie, you saw how our parents rushed to get married and they were not that old…

\- You want to make an honest woman out of me, old man?

\- Yes , old woman! Will you marry me?

\- So fast?

\- We're not young anymore, you know that right?

\- Like you said…

\- Our parents… My father played Romeo on stage, but I know he called your mother "Juliet"… I heard him tell the story to Brian once when he was little… that your mother was disguised as Romeo , then as Juliet at their school party…

\- The May Festival, said Melanie, my mother told me the story too…

\- I never wanted to become an actor like my father and my grandmother, but I've read "Romeo and Juliet"… did you know that they got married right away?

\- It was love at first sight for them…

\- Like with us, I was just too blinded by anger to admit it… If I had followed my heart, I would've taken you with me and I would've married you and we could've ended this war a long time ago…

\- Richard…, said Melanie

\- Marry me, Melanie, let's get married tomorrow…

\- But our families…

\- I want to spend my time wit you, Melanie. I've been desiring you for decades , I had to restrain myself that night I spent the night with you at your father's manor…

\- If I understand you completely, you want to marry me to make love to me?

\- Don't tell me that you don't feel like it?

She burst out laughing.

\- All right, it's yes… I want to marry you…

He smiled and he approached her to kiss her for a long while.

\- I'll take care of everything. Meet me in front of New York's city all tomorrow morning…

\- Very well…

\- I love you, Melanie…

\- I love you, Richard…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

The next morning, Melanie went to New York's city hall in Manhattan. She walked towards Richard when she got out of her cab and he hugged her. He took her hand and they got inside city hall together. Richard, as a business man had relations. So the formality papers were filled and all they had to do is signed them and go in front of the Mayor… Fifteen minutes later, they were husband and wife and they were kissing like there was no tomorrow…

\- Let's go and celebrate?

\- I think that Candy is out of the hospital with the baby… so, let's go see them. The whole family is going to be there to celebrate…

\- You want to tell them, don't you?

\- They don't know about our story…

\- Anthony and Brian never said anything, out of respect for us, so we wouldn't be too hurt…

\- We could tell Candy and Terry…

\- All right, when the others are going to be gone…

\- All right. After that, we're going to your place… by the way, do you leave in a house or an apartment?

\- I live in an apartment, but I also have a villa in the suburbs…

\- It's funny that I don't know that. I'm your wife!

\- Forever! He said smiling and kissing her!

So they went at Candy's…

Richard and Melanie arrived together at Candy's, they got along well, being from the same generation and all, they had a lot in common.

\- Do you think that grandpy Richard is going to hit on my nana? Whispered Terry to Candy

\- Well, she's still attractive…, said Candy

\- You think they're thinking about making love? Asked Terry

\- Why not, they're human, aren't they? If they make love, good for them! Said Candy

They burst out laughing!

Candy and Terry's little apartment was full and some of them were sitting on the floor and on the carpet… but they were having a lot of fun while eating food from the caterer, pizza and fried chicken…

After a while, everybody left, except Melanie and Richard. They were now alone with Candy and Terry and the baby. Candy was in the room with her grandmother, changing the baby and breastfeeding him. Terry was in the living room with his grandfather, they were talking. When the baby fell asleep, the two women went to the living room to join the men. Terry was sitting on the couch with three places and Richard was on the loveseat with two places. Candy and Terry looked at each other.

\- Nana? Said Candy, you've got something to tell us?

\- Why are you asking that, princess? Asked Melanie

Terry was the one who answered.

\- Because it looks like grandpy and you…

\- Your grandpy and her what? Asked Richard smiling

\- Euh, said Candy, are you two together?  
Richard and Melanie looked at each other.

\- I was talking to Candy when you arrived together, said Terry, I was wondering if you were going to hit on her nana…

\- I told her that you were still very attractive, said Candy

\- About that, said Richard, we wanted to speak to you both.

\- Yes, said Candy

\- This war, started Melanie has made a lot of mess for Richard and I

\- Well, it's good for you two, said Richard

\- What do you mean? Asked Terry

\- When my father went to Chicago to see Candy, he never came back. So I followed him, I was there for the funerals. My father stayed, I came back here. Then it was the 40 days and the reading of the will. I went to New York again with my brother. Dad introduced us to Candy and her children, this time around… and I officially met Melanie.

\- I gave him the tour of the manor and we hit it off…

\- By "hitting it off"…, said Terry

\- We got closer, we kissed, said Melanie

Candy and Terry looked at each other.

\- But that's all… we didn't go further. We didn't have the time, the next day, it was the reading of the will and our parents dropped the bomb on us and they left. I was so angry, I kissed Melanie one last time and I left and the war started.

\- My brother made fun of me that day calling me "Juliet" that my Romeo had abondonned me… We never talked about it again. I hated this damn war. I continued my life and my son followed Anthony in this stupid war…

\- And I got married too and my son continued with the war following my footsteps. Losing Melani was worst than losing my father. At least my father was happy with the woman he loved, but it took me years to accept it… and my pride prevented me to go see Melanie to apologise… Forgive me my darling…

\- I forgave you a long time ago, Richard, she said with love

\- When we saw each other again at the hospital yesterday at the birth of our adorable great grandson…

\- We went for a coffee, said Melanie

\- And I asked her to marry her.

\- And I said yes…

\- We're coming from City Hall…

\- WHAT?! Said Candy and Terry at the same time.

\- Oh my God! Said Candy standing up to hug her grandmother.

\- Grandpy! Said Terry standing up to hug him too

\- Congratulations, grandpy and nana!

\- Congratulations, grandpy and nana!

\- Thank you princess, thank you Terry.

\- Thank you Terrence, thank you Candy

They were kissing and getting fuzzy for a little while.

\- So, the others have no idea? Because I would've remembered if I had heard about this story, said Candy

\- No, said Melanie, you're the first one to know about it.

\- Oh, said Terry

\- Yes, said Richard, we wanted in a way show you that without this war, you probably would've been brother and sister…

\- Well good things can come from bad, said Candy laughing

\- The third generation. I congratulate you for doing everything you could to be together, said Melanie, I wish I has your courage, you were not afraid of being poor. You managed against all odds, this damn war is done thanks to you too and little Trey…

\- Me too, said Richard, congratulations for your courage. I wish I wasn't blinded by anger…

\- But, said Terry, if you had the courage to stay together, Romeo and Juliet, Candy and I would've been brother and sister and I would've missed out on my soulmate…

\- I say that everything happened the way it should, said Candy, I'm happy with Terry and you have the rest of your lives to be together…

\- I understand my father now, said Richard a little sadly. I'm sorry Melanie

\- Stop apologizing my love! Said Melanie, we're together for the time we have left on this earth

\- And we're not going to waste a second… we going to redo the cruse our parents made…

\- And we going to go to Scotland at the castle where they lived

\- By the way, said Candy, when Annie brought me my stuff at the hotel after the faited  
engagement party, I found some things belonging to my great grandmother, nana…

\- Really? Lke what?

\- Her diary and some letters… she talked about her life to Terry…

\- So, I went in the attic and I found the stuff the other Terence had,there were also letters… addressed to Candy, the woman he loved and a diary

\- I'd like to see these letters, said Richard

\- Are you sure? Grandpy? I know you were very close to your mother…

\- I'm ready now to know what my father was feeling

\- All right, said Candy, I'm going to go get the stuff and give it to you…

Candy got out of the living room and she went to get her great grandmother's stuff in her bedroom. She came backwith a little box with letter and diaries… Melanie looked and said.

\- Oh my God! I knew my mother had a former love, but she never confided in me, because I was my father's daughter… She didn't want to hurt me… I'm now going to know what she really felt during all these years when she was married with my father…

\- She wasn't sad at least? Said Candy

\- No, she was bursting of joy! That's why I have to real all this, she was always happy…

\- Well the Bible says "Always be happy…" said Candy

\- And she took it to the letter! Said Melanie, she never showed her worries

\- We're going to go… I'm going to read all this, said Richard

\- Tonight? Said Melanie

\- Well tonight, we have to catch up on other things!

\- I'm happy you remember!

\- I'm not senile yet, my love, to the point to forget that this is our wedding night, said Richard smiling.

Candy and terry looked at each other, smiling. It was nice to see love with their grandparents, as palpable as theirs.

\- When are you going to tell the other that you're now married? Asked Candy

\- Soon, said Richard

\- They're going to celebrate, said Terry

\- Well, you can offer them a religious ceremony so they can celebrate…

\- Why not? And you two could join us too…

\- We could join you for what? Said Candy

\- We've also missed your wedding…

\- Oh…

\- A religious ceremony for our families? Said Terry, I like that.

\- A double ceremony with our grandparents! Said Candy, yet! That would be great!

\- What do you say, Richard? Asked Melanie

\- I say, yes, we could postponed our cruise, it's fine. Scotland will always be there…

\- So, I'm going to call Annie, said Candy. She loves organising weddings, she even has a wedding agency

\- Good. Let's go now, honey, said Richard taking the box

They walked to the door. Candy and Terry walked them out. They said goodbye hugging each other.

\- I hope you have enough strength , whispered Terry at his grandfather's ear

\- Us Grandchesters are always strong little one! No need for help for that.

Terry burst out laughing.

\- Have fun, nana! Said Candy in her ear

\- I intend to, princess, said Melanie smiling

Candy burst out of laughing too. The old couple left. Terry closed the door.

\- It feels funny…

\- Earlier we were imagining it and now they're actually going to do it? Yes, it feels funny indeed…

They heard the baby cry.

\- I'm going to see Trey.

\- I'll go with you, I'm going to watch you, the two people I love the most in the world.

They went together to their room, to see their son.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Richard and Melanie arrived at his apartment. He had kept his father's apartment, with a little nostalgia, because he missed his father. It was big and well furnished with luxury.

\- It's a nice apartment…

\- It was my father's…

\- Oh…

\- It was my way to have him with me…

\- I understand. That's why I lived at my father's manor with my husband… my mother was so present there

He took her to the master bedroom.

\- There's a bathroom over there.

\- I'm going to go get ready.

\- All right, I'm going to get ready too, in the meantime…

When the newlyweds were ready, they had the impression they were teenagers at their first date. They looked at each other smiling and laughing. Finally, Richard leaned to take her lips, she was waiting for it and kissed him back and he took her to the big bed to finally make love to the woman he had been dreaming of for decades. Melanie was also realising the dream on which she had put a cross on, decades ago…So, it was fantastic, wonderful, incredible and better than the dream!


	12. Chapter 12

_**CHAPTER XII**_

Albert and Liam had reunited and they have bought a villa in the suburbs for Candy and Terry, as a wedding present and a reconciliation present too. The house was completely furnished. It had a big garden and Albert had made sure there were white roses bushes planted there, Sweet Candy. There was a rose garden, like the one in Lakewood. They had hired a caterer for the family barbecue and some of their friends were coming.

Candy and Terry had approved of the house and the furniture… Candy had a room for her art, she was telling the story of her great grandmother.

Richard and Melanie were always together and their family didn't really pay attention, thinking they were just from the same generation…

During the barbecue to celebrate Candy and Terry's new house, Richard decided to talk to their families. The day was ending and It was getting dark. Candy had put the baby to bed in the bedroom and she had the monitor to hear him in case he woke up.

\- Can I have your attention, please? Said Richard

\- Dad, said Liam, is everything all right?

Richard looked at Melanie who stood up and went close to him and she took his hand

\- Everything is fine…, said Richard

\- Mom? Said Albert

\- Everything is fine, said Melanie

\- There… I wanted to tell you about the war between our two families and what it really cost me…

\- Dad? Said Liam, what are you talking about?

\- If you let me talk my son, I will tell you.

\- All right. I'm sorry dad…

\- Richard? Said Brian, you're finally going to tell them?

\- Tell us what? Asked Albert

\- Aside from the sabotaged business deals, I lost the woman I loved…

\- The woman you loved? Said Liam interrupting his father once one

\- Liam, said Brian, let him talk…

\- Thanks Brian, said Richard, I was saying that this damn war had cost me the woman I loved…

He looked at Melanie with love.  
\- Melanie…

\- What? Said the family members of both families

Melanie continued:

\- When M. Grandchster came to see my mother when my father died, he stayed for so long that his sons came to join him… they came at the funeral but we were not not introduced but when they came back for the 40 days, Richard had fallen for each other, it was love at first sight…

\- Only, after the reading of the will and the bombshell our parents dropped on us…, said Richard, I was so angry and the war started… You know the rest. When I heard that Terrence was gone w/ith Melanie's granddaughter… I blamed myself for not having the courage to do the same thing… and when finally that damn war was over, I saw Melanie and I couldn't let her go anymore…

\- He married me the next day…

\- What? Said both families

\- Richard, said Brian, you little sneak!

\- Thanks for inviting us! Said Liam

\- You're no longer angry? Asked Brian

\- No. I've lost enough time being angry. And I've read dad's letters and his diaries, I understand him a lot more now…

\- Really? It took you a life time to understand that dad just wanted to be with the woman he loved since he was a teenager?

\- Shut up, Brian! Said Richard smiling

\- Well, we're congratulating Candy and Terry for fighting for each other… they didn't waste their whole life by no marrying their soul mates…

\- So, said Candy, since we've missed their wedding, they agreed to have a ceremony and a party for us!

\- And you too, said Melanie, I want to be at your wedding too… the couple who stopped this stupid war!

\- All right, said Maxine, a double wedding That's great!

\- My cousin Annie is going to take care of everything, said Candy smiling

\- Well, said Albert, my daughter and my mother are both going to marry Grandchester men on the same day! If someone had told me that a few years ago…

\- Life is full of surprises, said Candy's mother smiling, congratulations mom! And Richard!

She went to kiss her mother in law and her husband. The others followed their examples. Everybody was joking and kissing in the general joy!


	13. Chapter 13

_**TERRY & CANDY: THE MISSING CHAPTERS**_

_**Chapter XIII**_

The religious ceremony of Terry, Candy and their grandparents was going to happen on one of their properties that Liam and Albert had rented for the occasion. Love really did miracles, those two families had hated themselves for years for a love story they hadn't understood…  
The day before, they had a rehearsal ceremony and they were all talking.

\- If our parents could see us, said Richard

\- When my mother talked about her lost love, she was always saying that as long as they were alive, they would see each other again…

\- Well, we're still alive, you and I, fortunately

\- Let's not live in the past, let's move forward

\- I'm sorry again for being so stubborn…

\- Stop apologising my love, we're together now for the rest of our lives

Candy looked at Terry.

\- Thank you for not giving up on us

\- I loved you so much Candy, I couldn't try until I got you back

\- I love you , Terry, said Candy

\- And thank you to the both of you for your perseverance and your love that ended this damn war and allowed us to reconcile.  
The ceremony had to happen outside, in plain air. There were white roses everywhere as decoration. There were a lot of guests for this double ceremony. Albert was going to walk his mother and his daughter to the altar.

Candy was wearing a white dress with not sleeves or strapes that put in value her breast. Her grandmother was wearing a white satin dress with long sleeves. They both were wearing veils on their heads with nice up dos. There were little flower girls walking in front of them. The two men were waiting for them at the altar. For Terry, to share that moment with his grandfather was absolutely wonderful. To see the two women arrive at Albert's arms was a nice spectacle.

The ceremony started and then came the time for the vows. Richard started:  
\- Let's read from the book of Geneis: " That's why man will leave his family and unite himself with his wife and together, they will make one flesh and one body. " And the book of Proverbs says: " Ye who finds a wife, finds his happiness. Today I'm becoming your husband in front of God and men and I promise to love you like Christ loved the church. With all my heart, I swear to lov you and to cherish you, til death us do part.

So Melanie replied:

\- On this special day, I thinking about a verse in James 1 17 that says: "All got things and all perfect gift come from up above; they come down from the Father of lights, in which there is not change or the shadow of a variation" . A gift like you, I'm happy to take you as a spouse, for better or worse, for richer or poorer in sickness and in health. I swear to love you and to cherish you, til' death us do part.

Then it was Terry's turn:

\- Candice, I give you this ring so you can wear it with love and joy. I chose you as a spouse, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, I swear to love you and to cherish you til' death us to part.

And Candy replied:

\- Terrence, I give you this sting so that you can wear it with love and joy. I chose you as a spouse for better or worse, in sickness and in health, I swear to love you and to cherish you, til death us do part.

\- By the power invested in me, said the pastor, I now declare you husband and wife in front of God and men. You may kiss your brides.

The men smiled and they lift up the veil in front of the faces of their wives and everybody clapped their hands for the newlyweds and there were screams of joy. The family approached them to kiss them to congratulates them. Then, it was the reception and the dances in the general joy!

When came the time for speeches, Richard started:

\- As the patriarch of the family and one of the instigators of this war that separated our families for all those years, I would like to express my joy because I'm celebrating my wedding with the woman I loved today. I could've married her all those years ago if I hadn't let my pride takeover with that damn war. But it's no use to cry over spilled milk, we can only move forward and live the rest of our lives to the maximum. We are going to do the cruse our parents made and we will got to Scotland to see where they lived happily together. After reading their letters, I understood was pushed them to be together when they became free. I'm happy they didn't listen to us, they listened to their hearts and lived their love until the end. Melanie, thank you for give me another chance. I love you my darling…

Then Terry did his speech:

\- I'm very happy to be here with you at our religious ceremony. You all know how our story started… we've suffered together in poverty and we made it in this war and it's finally over, but it had us when we were living in misery. Candy, I don't regret for a second marrying you or knowing you, I don't even regret the arranged marriage with Lacy because it allowed me to meet you, the woman of my life… We've read the diaries of our great grandparents and we understood that this war was based on wounded pride and that their children were just refusing to accept their love, but they hanged on to their love. They continued their lives together… that what Candy and I did in a way. Love always wins… I love you, Candy and thank you for having persevering with me…

Everybody clapped their hands and had fun in the general joy.


End file.
